In a radio communications system, an operator needs to invest a large amount of labor at network planning, deployment, optimization, and maintenance stages. Particularly, at the optimization and maintenance stages, to ensure coverage performance of a network, generally, various parameters of the network are collected in a drive test manner and then are processed off-line, so as to discover a network problem. This manner is not only of high costs and low efficiency, but also makes it difficult to locate a problem and requires a fairly long period to discover and solve a problem. In addition, it is quite difficult to directly respond to a single user's complaint, thereby leading to low user satisfaction.
To resolve these problems, a minimization of drive tests (“MDT” for short) measurement technology is introduced to Rel-10 in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP” for short). The MDT technology uses a method that a user equipment (“UE” for short) is configured on a network to report measurement information, so that manual drive test work is reduced, and radio measurement information of an area that a common drive test cannot reach can be obtained. By using the MDT measurement technology to collect information, operation and maintenance costs of the operator can be greatly reduced, a problem discovering period can be shortened, and user satisfaction can be improved.
MDT measurement is classified into two types, immediate minimization of drive tests (Immediate MDT) and logged minimization of drive tests (Logged MDT). The immediate minimization of drive tests refers to performing, by a user equipment in radio resource control (“RRC” for short) RRC connected mode, MDT measurement and reporting to a base station. The logged minimization of drive tests refers to performing, by a user equipment in idle state, MDT measurement and reporting measurement information to a base station when subsequently accessing a network again.
However, after the user equipment is activated on a network side to perform the MDT measurement, the user equipment acquires an MDT measurement value according to configuration of the network side and reports an MDT measurement volume that may be unnecessary or does not timely report a necessary MDT measurement value to the network side. Thus, air interface overhead is increased, a processing burden of the network side is aggravated, so that the network side cannot more quickly respond to a network problem that may be faced by the user equipment.